


Whistle While You Work

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loved to watch Marco clean. Not in a perverted way, though don’t misunderstand, Jean loved the sway of his hips as he moved fluidly as if he were dancing rather than working, the curve of his body bent over to pick something off the floor or stretched out to reach something from the highest shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle While You Work

**Author's Note:**

> My fics have been getting a lot of attention on Ao3 and I just wanna say thank you all ;^; you made my day and I love you <3 here’s something dumb I started a couple weeks ago that I decided to finish today.

Jean loved to watch Marco clean. Not in a perverted way, though don’t misunderstand, Jean loved the sway of his hips as he moved fluidly as if he were dancing rather than working, the curve of his body bent over to pick something off the floor or stretched out to reach something from the highest shelf. 

The main attraction however was his manner, the overall energy in which he carried himself in moments like these. It was a strange mix of the tensed concentration he had during training and the relaxed happiness that came during their free time.

His shoulders were lax and he whistled a cheerful tune Jean had never heard before, maybe it was from Jinae or maybe Marco was making it up as he went, but his motions were precise and his eyes sharply focused. He paused to let out a huff of air, perhaps a sigh, and that’s when Jean felt his gaze trained on him.

"Jean, are you going to help me or not?" he pouted his lips slightly with a hand on his hip and Jean almost laughs at the sight. Marco furrows his brows becoming more irritated.

"Hey horse face get back to work!"

What happened? Since when was he standing in a musty old cabin and not a cluttered store room? Since when was he looking into hard green eyes instead of gentle hazel ones? It all rushed back to him at once.

"We need to get this place cleaned up before captain Levi gets back"

Oh, that’s right. Jean isn’t listening to Eren, not out of spite but because the room is spinning and he feels like he’s going to throw up. He must look as sick as he feels because Eren’s expression softens.

"Hey, you ok?" Jean means to respond with something witty, a joke or something that will piss Eren off enough he’ll forget he was worried. But when he opens his mouth to retort only a choked sob makes it out and soon they are racking his body, causing him to shake, his shoulders to roll forward.

He’d never really mourned after the pyre. He was too busy being terrified. Scared of the titans, scared for his comrades, and most recently scared of his comrades. In the few moments where Jean wasn’t frightened the last thing he wanted to think about was everything he’d lost so he pushed it aside.

The full brunt of it hit him now like a punch to the gut and he slipped down to the floor. Thinking of Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner and how they betrayed them. Thinking about Ymir and how she’s god knows where and Historia with the huge target on her head. Thinking about Thomas, Mina, and Marco and how they’re gone forever.

Thinking about the smile he’ll never see again, the laugh he’ll never here again, the probably wrong constellations he won’t be able to trace from freckles on sore skin. Marco.

Where did you go? Why did you leave me?

"I didn’t go anywhere, i’m right here, ok? it’s going to be fine" he must have said the last part out loud because Eren responds wrapping an arm around his shivering shoulders. And he’s doing better than you would because you’ve never been any good at comforting people.

"I think he would be proud of you, Marco that is" Eren started quietly and Jean’s about to ask him how he knew why he was but it was probably obvious.

"And he should be, you’re not the coward you were back then" Jean almost punched Eren for that, almost. "We just have a long way to go and i’m not one for early praises"

"I’ll congratulate you when we’re standing knee deep in salt water" He grins and Jean can’t help but roll his eyes because that’s all Eren ever talks about. Though it’s better to dwell on a possible future than the past.

"If you even make it that far, suicidal bastard" Jean used his old name for Eren and the brunette had the decency to scowl like Jean wasn’t utterly broken.

"If you feel good enough to insult me then get something done, snobby prick" Eren stood up, reaching a hand out for Jean. He took it, hoisting himself up. Broken but not irreparable.


End file.
